Winners and Losers
by xXLauraLozzXx
Summary: When Harry and Ron make a truce with Draco, Some startling confessions are made, and Hermione is faced with a descicion. Who will be left as a winner? But most importantly, who is the Loser? I suck at sumaries, I know its bad but please give it a try? THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! Rated T for later passionate kissing :) Characters slightly OOC... Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1 I love you

Winners and Losers

**Chapter 1**

Hermione woke up on her couch, with pizza boxes and party hats and streamers scattered around her. Memories of last night flashed through her minds eye like neon lights, as bright and fresh as if it were yesterday (In actual fact it was yesterday).

She got up and called Ginny to help her clean up. Ginny came over straight away. As they were packing up Ginny said something that sounded rather strange. "Mione?" She had said. "Yes, Ginny?"

"Well..." She said hesitantly. "I don't know how to say this to you, but Harry and Malfoy made a Truce. He's coming over tomorrow and Harry wants you to be there."

"WHAT?!"

"Mione, calm down! Its not like he's gonna propose to you or anything!"

"Haha. Real funny." She shot Ginny an apologetic look. "I'm not going."

"Mione! You have to! Harry and Ron are counting on you! _I'm _counting on you."

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

"Ginny, do I really have to?" Hermione was in Ginny's room, getting ready for the special visit, and was having second thoughts about going. "Yes! You said you would, so YES OF COURSE YOU DO! _I'm_ going!"

Ginny was wearing a green strapless dress with emerald green wraparound high heels, and her hair was done up in a messy bun, While Hermione was wearing a peach pink short strapless with low peach platforms, her hair in tamed curls, which curved around her face to sit on her shoulders and snake down her back.

"Come on, You look really pretty! Please?" She looked at hermione with her special pleading look. "For me?"

Hermione sighed. "For you."

They exited the tiny room and descended the stairs towards the entry way, where Harry ad Ron where already standing, to await Malfoy and Co.

"Hey Mione!" She looked up at the sound of Ron's voice. "You made it!" Said Harry, looking joyfully across at her. "Yeah... I did. What the hell where you thinking when you made a truce between Malfoy and you? Are you mental?" She said, looking angrily across at him. "_And _you didn't check with me first!" She gave him another disapproving look.

"He's not actually that bad, if you get to know him, You know." He said, frowning.

Hermione could not believe her ears. Harry, actually saying something nice about Malfoy? She was about to deliver her angry retort when the door bell rang, and Harry cut in. "Just try to be nice to him, okay?" He looked deep into her eyes. Hermione sighed.

"Okay, I'll try." Harry opened the door to reveal a flashy car with bullet proof blacked out windows, and Hermione soon realised it was way too long for a normal car.

The car door opened. And out stepped a new Malfoy.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

And out stepped a new Malfoy. At least she thought it was Malfoy, The same platinum blonde hair, the same stupid smirk on his face, the same air of importance. But something had changed. He had matured a lot since the battle of Hogwarts and it was as if he was actually trying to smile instead of smirk, but I guess his facial muscles are not really built for smiling. Not only his personality had changed. He was tall, with long muscular arms that showed through his buttoned up T'shirt. But his T'shirt wasn't really buttoned up. Half were undone in a sort of I-don't-care sort of manner. I wonder what his father would say? I realised only too late that I was staring. "Like what you see!" He said. I glared at him. He has some nerve to say something like that. Anyway, Malfoy? Hot? I don't think so.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

The Weasel opened the door for me. I didn't need him to, but he did it anyway. And in the entry way stood Potty and Weaslette. The Weaslette looked good, but the girl next to her was something different. Perfect body, and her curves were to die for. Green. She was wearing Green. And a silver clasp. Slytherin? Or coincidence? She was gorgeous. I noticed Just in time that I was drooling over her. Granger? I noticed her staring at me. "Like what you see!" I said, and smirked. I got the reaction I wanted. She turned away blushing and I swept inside.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

"He likes you!"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not!"

"Um, Yes you are!"

Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room after dinner. Both girls actually had grown on Malfoy, despite Hermione not wanting to admit it she had accepted Malfoy as a friend, at last. Ginny gave her a skeptical look. "You love him and he loves you! I saw you looking at him all through dinner, and he looked at you when you weren't looking!" Hermione was about to tell her different when the door opened. "Who is it?"

"Me." And Malfoy stepped in.

Hermione stared dumbstruck at him for a moment before she realised she was staring. Then, she blew.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"Calm down Mione!"

"You dare...?"

"Mione I only wanted to talk to you jeez!" Hermione looked suspiciously at him. "What about?" He looked pointedly at Ginny. "And I want to talk to you _alone_."

Hermione looked at Ginny apologetically. "I dunno..."

"Of course she will!" Said Ginny, staring pointedly at Hermione. She sighed. "Okay." she said, and let herself be led out of the room. As the door shut behind them, Ginny wished them both all the best.

* * *

Malfoy led Hermione outside. "Seriously Draco..." she trailed off, it felt strange to be on first name terms with Draco, but continued after mentally shaking herself. "What is so private you have to say to me that we have to go-" She got cut of by a finger on her lips. The finger was soft. Not at all what she would have thought Draco's finger would feel like. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone, and also don't talk, and that will make it easier, ok?"

Hermione gave him a look to show she understood. He lowered his finger and stared at the ground. "I just wanted to say, I've always had feelings for you, and, well, I..." He trailed off and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you."

**A/N. I know its short, but the next chapter is MUCH longer... Please remember to review or whatever, and I was wondering what Hermione should say to Draco?**

**PLZ answer!**

**xXLauraLozzXx**

**P.S. This is my first fix so... for the critics, please cut me some slack?**


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward

**a/n OMG you guys who reviewed the first chapter for this are SO AWESOME! It just makes my day when ever I find a review on my story! I hope this is what you wanted!**

**Winners and Losers **

**Chapter 2**

**Awkward**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

When I wake up, the sun is streaming into the room from in between the gaps in the curtains covering the floor to ceiling window on the opposite wall to my bed. I don't open my eyes. I'm too comfortable. Its the freaking summer! I realise this is the only thought I can focus on with my mind in its morning state. For the rest of the hour I spend my time drifting in and out of sleep.

I my eyes suddenly snap open. I can feel someone watching me. I turn my face towards the door, and I can see the back of a pink pajama shirt that belonged to Ginny. I smile. But then I drop the smile. Because I can hear hushed voices talking about me. I can hear Ginny's voice but the other isn't so familiar. I strain my ears. Then I know who that voice belongs to.

It belongs to Blaise Zabini.

I almost charge out of bed and kill him with my bare hands. What is he doing in _my_ house? _My_ house? And I freeze. What in the name of Merlins baggiest t fronts is this. My ears prick, and all of a sudden I can hear them.

"Dude, why would I want to wake her? Granger would absolutely bite my head off!"

Too damn right I would.

"Well she just looks too... peaceful! I don't wanna disturb her peace!"

Ginny, Seriously?

"Uhuh."

"..."

"..."

"What are you waiting for? Go tell her its breakfast time!"

"What me? No!"

Who knew Blaise was a coward?

"Well I'm certainly not going to go near her when she's waking up, so I guess you must have to do it!"

"And whatever happened to Griffindor courage?"

"Well your a Slytherin! Why you just sneak in there, shake her awake, and get the hell out! It's simple."

Tuh.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Cause I'm busy!"

"You will be now."

And I shut my ears off because then I hear a moan coming from Ginny. Ew, I can't see and to let my imagination decide would be like... Ew. Ew, Ew Ew Ew! I do NOT wanna hear this. Ew.

Someone decides to save me.

"Excuse me, I didn't know this was waking Hermione and telling her its breakfast time."

"Since when do you call Hermione, well, Hermione?"

I groan. Memories of last night come flashing back, The embarrassment, the confusion...

_"I love you." _

_He was looking into my eyes with such a ferocity that made me shiver, even though it was the middle of summer and it was nowhere near cold._

_I looked down at my feet a blush forming and taking over my face when I feel Draco lifting my chin. I obliged and looked up an into his eyes. There was worry in his eyes. And something I couldn't quite place, was it... Fear? Fear of rejection? He looked almost pleading. _

_Oh boy. _

_I don't want to disappoint him, but I don't want to say yes to something I'm not sure about! I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!_

_"Hermione?" Oh, god. That voice. Even worse that how he looks. _

_"I-I..." I stutter. He's looking at me as if I was hurting him. Well, by not answering I probably was hurting him. I look down at my feet. And then I realise I can't answer him. Not yet._

_I look back up at his face, not into his eyes, if I do, I'll break._

_"Oh, can I get back to you I think someone's calling my name." I cock my head to the side and pretend I can hear something. I sneak a glance at him. Draco looks slightly less hurt but he's frowning. _

_"I can't hear anything."_

_Duh. Thats the point._

_"Oh, I think its mum. I'll see you later I guess!" And just because I don't have the heart to just leave him standing there, I give him a light peck on the cheek. Oh, his skin is so soft! Even though its quick it still awakens the butterflies in my stomach. _

_"See you later, Hermione." I hear as I walk past him. My heart bleeds for him._

I groan again and everyone outside my door hears. They go quiet. Then Ginny says, "Well, now that you're here Malfoy, why don't you do the honors of waking Hermione while Blaise and I go downstairs. See ya!" And with that she practically dragged Blaise down the stairs, into the kitchen and out of sight.

I hear Draco sigh.

Dammit.

I hear him approach my bed and the pressure as he sits on one end of it. He doesn't do anything else though, just sits. Whats up with that?

**Draco P.O.V.**

I walk up the stairs and about halfway up I freeze. Ginny's moans come fitfully but faintly from the direction of Hermiones bedroom. She is kissing someone. It couldn't be Potty, he left last night with the Weasel. I may be on first name terms with the girls but definitely NOT Potty and Weasel. Never. Actually, maybe someday, but not any time soon. Wait, that leaves two options. She is either a lesbian or she is with Blaise. I think the latter. I keep going up the stairs and I make my footsteps as loud as possible without stomping. But obviously Blaise and Ginny are too occupied to hear or even acknowledge me. I arrive at Hermiones door and the scene in front of me is... well... not something I would have expected a week ago. _My_ best friend snogging _Hermiones_ best friend? Uh uh.

"Excuse me, I didn't know this was waking Hermione and telling her its breakfast time." I say, adding my trademark smirk for effect.

They break apart, both panting heavily, and the first button of Ginny's pajama top is undone, presumably by Blaise.

"Since when did you call Hermione, well, Hermione?" He sounded a bit out of breathe, but I guess I can't blame him.

"Since, well... Last night?" I tell him. And then I wonder when Hermione became Hermione to me.

Hm.

I hear a groan from Hermiones room. We freeze. Then Ginny says, "Well, now that your here Malfoy, why don't you do the honors of waking Hermione while Blaise and I go downstairs. See ya!" And with that she practically dragged Blaise down the stairs, into the kitchen and out of sight.

I sigh.

I walk into the room and my breathe is taken away by this sleeping beauty. Man, I didn't know Hermione could be so sexy in bed clothes.

I walk over to her and sit on the edge of the bed and enjoy the luxury of just staring without any one telling me I'm a perv. Cause I'm not. My breathe catches in my throat and my mouth goes dry as I watch Hermione roll over to face me.

Her hair is surrounding her face like a halo of honey brown, and her soft eyes the color of melted chocolate staring at me sleepily. She doesn't seem to mind that I'm even on her bed.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I roll over to face this intruder who is currently sitting perched on the end of my bed. When my eyes reach his, I freeze. I melt under the fierce hungry gaze he is giving me, and I silently wonder, somewhere in the back of my mind, why he is even on my bed in the first place. I like the way he is looking at me. I shift my eyes from his and look at his appearance. His hair is messy and flopped almost over one eye and he is wearing an almost-see-through shirt with green shorts. I can just about see his abs through that T-shirt...

I tear my eyes away from him and go beet red. "What are you doing here?" I mumble.

"I'm supposed to be waking you up." He says. His voice is husky and when I dare look at his eyes they have gone from their usual light bluey gray to a dark grey. From lust.

Even after I pretty much rejected him last night?

The same thought seems to have hit Draco, and he looks away from her down to his lap, and then gets up. I can feel the pressure being released from the bed.

"Get up." He says, and now his eyes are returning to normal, though not quite.

He turns towards the door and walks towards it. As he reaches it he pauses. "Hermione?" He says uncertainly. Woah. Mal-Draco? Uncertain? Thats new.

"Yeah?" I say.

He pauses. Again.

"I need to talk to you, my room, after dinner." Thats all he says. Its a statement. Not a question. And I know I will be there.

I wonder what he wants to talk about. On second thoughts, I think I have a pretty good idea.

**Please don't forget to click on that magical review button below. Thank you in advance! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Tell Me Why

**a/n.**

**I am SO SORRY that this is so late, I got caught up in school and my school holidays were packed!Anyway, sorry but I'm kinda better at the Hermione Point of Views then anything else...:) Hope you don't mind... :)**

**Winners and Losers**

**Chapter 3**

**Tell me**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I'm restless as I join everyone at the breakfast table. Everyone is talking, conversing and exchanging stories. Everyone, that is, except for Dra-Malfoy, god dammit! Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy! Draco... Malfoy! UG. Why am I even thinking about him?

_Maybe because he's staring at you from across the table and everyone else has gone quiet._

Huh? I look in his direction and his gaze is fixed on mine. Its a staring contest, but the ferocity of his gaze is so intense, before long I cast my gaze downwards at my bircher muesli. I never knew raisins and oat meal could be so interesting... His eyes are burning holes into my head but I can't meet his gaze, not yet. I would break down and cry in front of everyone here. And _that_ would be VERY embarrassing. So I resolve to not looking at him, or even in his direction. I don't feel like losing it, not yet.

"Hermione?" Damn, its Draco. I reply without looking up from my breakfast.

"Yeeeees?" I stretch the word out to its largest extent.

"Can you pass the butter dish?" Damn. I'd have to look up for this job. I scan the table for the butter dish and find it right next to my left hand. I pick it up and pass it to Draco, and our hands brush, and it felt as if an electric current had passed through the two of us. I withdrew my hand from the butter dish and brought it hurriedly to my side and continued to pick at my food.

"Why wont you _look_ at me?" The table goes even more quiet. I blush and look around at everyone at the table. They are all staring at me. Even Draco. Ron's face is bright red and it looks as if he might explode, and then he does.

"WHY WOULD SHE," He points at me, and then continues,"WANT TO LOOK AT _YOU_!" He points to Draco.

"Ron!" I snap at him. "There is no need-"

"Babe, don't worry, I got this one covered."

The silence is deafening.

What a _nerve_ telling me that he's 'got this one covered'! Fuming, I stood up to give Ron a piece of my mind.

"And exactly what do you mean by that?" I say in a deadly voice.

"Babe, I told you, I can take care of him there is no need to worry-"

"Thank you, Ronald, but I think I can take care of myself! So if you'll excuse me!" I stormed over to the door and continued through it, until I reached my room. After that episode I definitely could hear raised voices in the kitchen and a pair of boots trudged up the stairs, and turned left, towards Draco's room.

Oh! that reminds me, I'd better go over there anyway, I was going to meet Draco...

I pulled myself up, off the bed and out my bedroom door and directed my footsteps towards Draco's room.

When I found myself at his door I took three deep breaths. I can do this.

Without allowing any time for another doubt in my mind to form, I knock thrice on the door.

A faint 'come in' was heard from inside and I opened the door. Draco was sitting on his bed, reading a muggle magazine. Wait. A muggle magazine?

"I didn't think you would come."

I looked at him, he who has been making me uncomfortable for the past couple of days. Draco. He is still reading his magazine. Suddenly he sighs and puts it down. He looks at me and then pats the patch of bedding next to him, and I took that as a motion to sit.

I sat. Our hands brushed, and he held mine in his. He looked into my eyes. He started to speak.

"Hermione Granger. I have fallen for you, not immediately, but eventually, gradually, slowly. Over the past two years. I have been noticing more and more the way your hair isn't so bushy anymore, isn't so... Anyway, My point is, I have fallen and I can't get up. I am stuck and I can't unstick myself. I am stuck on you. I have been, for the past couple of months. But, after school ended, I never thought I would see you again." He looked at my face and then back to my eyes.

"No." I whisper, frustrated. He loves me, yeah whatever, thats all very well, but why? Why has he been falling for me all these years? _Why?_

"So I made a truce with Pot-Harry." He went on as if he didn't hear me, as if I never spoke. "I figured, that way, I could be around you all the time, and I had an excuse. I didn't have to hide it anymore."

"No." I tell him. Only a little louder than a whisper. He shows no sign that I ever said a word.

"Hermione, please believe me when I say it. I Love you." Then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He leans in and I can't take it anymore. He kisses my lips with such a feverish passion that I cannot bring myself to pull away. He breaks the kiss to, alternating between kissing and nibbling, make his way along my jaw line towards my earlobe. I moan softly and my eyes flutter shut.

"No, Draco..."

He kept kissing me.

"Please, stop..."

His scent is intoxicating.

"Draco, no..."

He has reached my earlobe and, after nibbling it softly, kisses down my neck to my collar bone. My eyes snap open. This has gone too far.

"Stop."

And this time, he does what I told him to do. He looks at me surprised, from my neck.

"No, I can't, I'm sorry. I can't believe you. Not without reason."

He frowned, and pulled away. "I gave you a full explanation I don't see what you mean-"

"No, you didn't!" I notice my voice is a little raised at that, and I don't bother to lower it. "You told me how you fell in lo-" I swallow, "In love with me, but you haven't said _why_." He gives me a small smile.

"This is why." And instead of explaining, he leant in and captured my lips with his, again. For a moment I was too numb to feel anything. Then the full realization of this action hits me. He kissed me again. He is kissing me again, when I specifically told him to back up and back off! Anger boils up inside of me at this newfound discovery. I push him off me and stand up.

"Draco Abraxus Malfoy! Who do you think you are? Do you think you can just kiss me and I will instantly forget that I don't know _why?_!" Tears spring to my eyes. "I am NOT a WHORE! I am not going to be in a relationship with anyone who feel they can kiss me and make it all better? I need to know why! Why did you fall in love with me? Why are you in love with me? Why should I _believe_ you, when you only just proved that you were worthy to be around?" I am shouting now, and Draco is just sitting there, looking bewildered, and maybe even a little scared. "So," I begin to finnish my rant. "If you think you can just kiss me to persuade me to be your girlfriend, then think again!" I finished hotly and stalked out of the room. I hear a desperate 'Hermione-wait!' before I slam the door and run up the stairs to my room, tears already falling freely.

I burst into my room and fall on to my bed, crying and sobbing and everything else in between like there is no tomorrow.

**a/n.**

**I also noticed a mix up with the dresses Hermione was in green, ginny in pink, a HUGE thankyou to sparxfly93 for letting me know**

**another thing, my chapters are kinda short, I'm sorry, I only just started back at school and I noticed this story was collecting dust so I quickly put this up... :)**

**xXLauraLozzXx**


	4. Chapter 4 Ron

**A/n.**

**This chapter went by soooo fast! I'm on a roll! :) Also I am going to start answering reviews like this:**

**GinnyWeasly5 - Awww thanks! Don't worry Draco will try... If he loves her enough, of course! ;P**

**Ashley Ayoub: Well, here it is!**

**So yeah...and peoples who reviewed in chapter 1&2 sorry I won't be able to answer your reviews, I may be able to PM you but anyway... Enjoy!**

**Winners and Losers**

**Chap 4**

**Ron**

**Ron POV**

As I was on my way to see Hermione, when, as I was going past Draco's room, I heard a moan. It sounded an awful lot like Hermione.

I tip-toed over to his room and opened the door a crack. What I saw there, in that bedroom, scarred me. I thought Hermione was _mine_. I had it all planned out, All worked out... Then _he_ had to get in the way. Of _course_ he did, it was Draco freaking Malfoy he was talking about here. I can't believe I actually made a truce with him. I trusted him. And then he shoves it all back in my face by kissing Hermione. Yep, thats what they were doing.

Anger, red hot and scorching, coursed through my veins. I was just about to step in and separate them when Hermione spoke.

"Draco, Stop..." she whispered, but Draco went on, not showing any outward sign that she heard her.

What was that Hermione?

"No, Please..." She said a little louder, whimpering.

Thats right, babe. You're mine, and mine only.

A sucking sound from the bedroom told me Draco was still kissing her.

"Stop."

The sucking sound stopped.

"No, I can't, I'm sorry. I can't believe you. Not without reason."

"I gave you a full explanation I don't see what you mean-" Draco sounded mighty confused by her outburst. Yeah, thats right! She loves me, not you, dammit! She's mine, you little pea brain!

"No, you didn't!" Hermione's voice is slightly raised and I think she knows. She continues,

"You told me how you fell in lo-" She pauses, "In love with me, but you haven't said _why_."

"This is why," And from the tone of Draco's voice I could tell he was going to kiss her. The pervert! keep your dirty pure-blooded hands to yourself!

Wait. I'm pureblood. Damn.

"Draco Abraxus Malfoy! Who do you think you are? Do you think you can just kiss me and I will instantly forget that I don't know _why?_!" She pauses for a bit. "I am NOT a WHORE! I am not going to be in a relationship with anyone who feel they can kiss me and make it all better? I need to know why! Why did you fall in love with me? Why are you in love with me? Why should I _believe_ you, when you only just proved that you were worthy to be around?" She is shouting now, and I haven't heard anything from Draco yet.

"So, If you think you can just kiss me to persuade me to be your girlfriend, then think again!"

I hear hurried footsteps towards the door and I quickly leap aside.

"Hermione-Wait!" Called Draco from inside the room, before the door slammed. I just stood there, hoping she would notice me, but of course, she didn't.

She hurtled up to her room at breakneck speed and I started to follow, but stopped as I reached the staircase that led up to the second level. Maybe I'll start my approach tomorrow, maybe once she's stopped crying and has calmed down a bit...

**Draco POV**

"Hermione-wait!" Is all I can manage before the door slams, hard. What the hell? I just confessed my feelings for her, and at one point in the kiss it felt like she enjoyed it for merlins sake! I put my head in my hands. That was not the best time he had ever had with Hermione. It was probably the worst. I tried to explain how and or why I felt this way towards her and it totally backfired. Not cool. I get up and make my way to the spare bathroom, but as I walk out the door, something-or more precisely some_one_ catches my eye.

It's Ron. He's standing on tiptoes at the foot of the stairs and leaning a bit forward as if he wants to go somewhere, but the conflicting emotions on his face show me that he is not sure wether he should or shouldn't. When I follow his eyes to where he must be looking and find he is staring at Hermiones door. Does that idiot seriously think he has a chance with her? Because, if he does, he has some serious problems.

"-Malfoy!" I fall back down to earth. What did he say?

"What have you done to her? Malfoy, were you even listening to me?" Oh. Thats all he wanted to say?

"No!" I retort. "Anyway, what do you mean 'What have you done to her'? I haven't done anything!"

He huffed.

Jerk.

"She ran out of your room _BAWLING_ for goodness sake, you must have done _something_!"

So much for hoping he wouldn't pick that up. I was surprised that it even made it through his thick head.

"Yeah. Well, Just a small argument." Small? Sigh. Ron's ears and neck are slowly going red.

"SMALL?" He yells. Crickey, any louder and he'd bring the whole place down. "SMALL?" He asks again. I might get sick of hearing that if he-

BAM!

**Ron's POV**

I lower my wand. I got him right were I wanted to. Right there. I chuckle darkly to myself. That's what you get when you mess around with _my_ girlfriend.

**a/n So, what do ya think? Should I get Harry involved? Tell me what you think when you hit the magic button! :) That button always makes everyone feel better, so there's another reason to give it a go... For me?**

**P.S. SO sorry about the length I'm not sure if I can find ways to keep my cliff hangers going but make the chapters any longer! :(**


End file.
